


Just For a Little While (The Forever Waiting remix)

by Aquila_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I remixed Just For a Little While by faynia. Please read her wonderful drabble first.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just For a Little While (The Forever Waiting remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just for a Little While](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3627) by faynia. 



> I remixed Just For a Little While by faynia. Please read her wonderful drabble first.

“Are you sure you have to go to this?” Harry asked as Draco flicked his wand at the wardrobe, mentally sifting through his clothing for the appropriate items.

“Well, no. Technically I don’t have to go, but it’s an extremely important conference. Some amazing progress has been made in adapting Muggle technology to work with magic, and it’s going to make my job a whole lot easier.” Draco double checked his Muggle suitcase before heading to the bathroom for his toiletries.

“Besides,” he continued as he came back into the bedroom they shared. “I need to keep up on these things if I’m going to be successful…and I’ll only be gone two days.” He dropped his toiletry bag into the suitcase and sat on the bed beside a slightly sulky Harry.

After a few minutes of silence, Draco asked, “So you’ll miss me then?”

Harry blinked, looking up at Draco as if he’d grown another head. “Of course I’m going to miss you, you git! Who’s going to snuggle me at night if you’re not here…and then deny it every morning?” Harry finished with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Malfoys do not snuggle. Honestly Potter, how many times do I have to tell you?” He got up and strode to the dresser, picking out some cufflinks and a few other items.

“If you say so,” Harry replied, giving Draco an exasperated but fairly amused look. “Yes, I’m going to miss you like crazy.”

Draco grinned widely and made his way back to the bed, flicking his wand to send his selections into the suitcase. He tossed his wand on the bed where Harry was sprawled; looking so good that Draco had a moment’s regret that he had agreed to go to this conference. But it was only two days in France and then back to the beautiful man in his bed.

“That’s more like it,” Draco said as he moved up the bed to straddle Harry’s hips. “And I’m going to miss you too…more than you realize, I think.”

Harry smirked at him. “Oh? Well then, why don’t you show me just what you’ll be missing?” Draco smirked. Harry often tried to be subtle when asking for sex, but he was rarely successful. Draco didn’t tell him that though, he just went along and let Harry shag him as often as he wanted to. It wasn’t much of a sacrifice on Draco’s part. After three years he was still not over the fact that Harry wanted him at all, never mind all the time. On the surface he pretended to be annoyed at Harry’s childish pouting when he packed for the occasional business trip, but secretly he was thrilled that Harry missed him when he was gone, and wanted him around.

“I think I will,” Draco said before swooping down to claim Harry’s mouth in a penetrating kiss, assuring Harry with every swipe of his tongue that the feeling was mutual and Draco would miss him as much as he would miss Draco. Soon all thoughts fled them as they clung to each other with the desperation of knowing it would be the last time for days.

*

“Why are you still nervous about flying?” Harry asked as he helped a fidgeting Draco load his luggage onto the conveyor that would deliver it to the plane. “You’ve done it enough.”

“Well, it’s hard to feel secure when trusting my life to something I don’t understand that was made by people whose way of life I still can’t comprehend, Muggle/Wizard relations aside,” Draco said dryly, giving Harry a pointed look.

“Oh. Well, that makes sense, I suppose.”

Draco and Harry approached the gates where they would separate, both of them moving slowly, as if to postpone the inevitable. For a moment Draco had a flash of fear, a gripping cold that forebode this was the last time he’d see Harry, kiss him, feel him close. He stopped and pulled Harry to him by the wrist, kissing him deeply before he could protest and ignoring the disapproving looks and sounds of disgust from the Muggles around them. Instead he snogged his boyfriend thoroughly, reminding himself and Harry of what they shared, and of what he would be coming home to.

Finally they pulled apart, gasping for breath and leaning on each other for support. They stood like that for several long moments, content to hold each other now, while they still had the time. Airplane schedules would not wait for them to finish on their own. Time did not belong to them.

Just then a call came over the loudspeakers, reminding passengers to make their way to the gates and prepare for boarding. Draco pulled back, and looked deep into a pair of green eyes that never failed to excite him, make his blood boil with anger or give him the love he’d always longed for. He sighed. He was truly going to miss Harry terribly; he felt it stronger this time than ever before.

“I love you, Harry Potter,” Draco said softly, whispering the words as he held Harry’s gaze.

“I love you, Draco Malfoy,” Harry returned, his eyes moistening as he took a deep shuddering breath and stood back, loosening his hold around Draco’s waist.

“Now, I expect you naked and waiting for me when I get back,” Draco admonished as he made certain he had everything he’d need, patting his pocket to reaffirm his boarding pass was still there.

“Right here at the airport?” Harry quipped with a smirk that made Draco very proud and caused his cock to twitch in his trousers.

“Well, I suppose it can wait until we get home then,” Draco sent back, beaming brightly at Harry. “I look forward to it.” He leaned in for one more quick kiss before turning and making his way to the check in desk, giving Harry a smoldering look over his shoulder.

“I’ll be waiting,” Harry said, a smile on his lips but sadness in his eyes. Draco waved and ignored the clenching in his guts telling him to run back to Harry and never let go, but the plane wouldn’t wait.

After he had finished with his paperwork he moved down the corridor, looking back to catch one more glance of Harry before entering the boarding lounge. Harry looked dejected and defeated; his heart in his eyes as he watched the man he loved walk away.

That last glimpse of Harry would haunt Draco for eternity.


End file.
